The Legend Of Spyro: A New Era
by Tucker S
Summary: Seventeen years after the defeat of Malefore. Spyro and Cynder are now age 31 and its time to elect the new guardians. But an ancient prophecy reveals that eleven young dragons will have a very impotant destiny . . .
1. A New Era

A sleek black dragon strode silently through the long marble corridor. it had been 4 years since he had seen warfang. he had been there for a week. his bladed tail flowed in counter rythum to his steps. the golden scythe at at the end carved a steady and ongoing "S" into the smooth slabs of slick stone. His golden talons sparked across the marble floor with each step. the setting sun had just begun to sink under the horizon and cast orange and purple light onto his iridescent scales. he allowed a shiver to run through him, causing the dust on his golden stripes to fly off into the air. the golden shape of a spade shone brilliantly in the onslaught of the suns rays. he reached the large doors at the end of the passage way and paused. stretching his leathery wings he took a deep calming breath. with a powerful exhale, he sent the two doors swinging inward to the sparring hall. He took in the room with his purple eyes.

the new candidates were there to spectate. two for earth. a male and a female. the spitting image of one another. Three for lighning. both the females were about the same heightand were the same brught yellow but the male could've been slightly smaller framed. he was, oddly enough, feathered and a deep navy-blue color. his golden eyes gleamed even from such a far distance. both he and the earth dragons were familiar faces, as was that of the male ice candidate. he had met them before but the other three females were new to him. accompanying them was ember, the mate of the fire guardian. beside her sat her daughter, a beautiful red dragoness that the black dragon did not recognize. on the other side of the sparring ring sat the terror of the skies, the dark temptress herself, Cynder. and finally the great savior of the world himself, Spyro the purple dragon. unfrotunately for the young black dragon, the four current guardians stood in the sparring ring, with one at each corner.

"Greetings, Spade." Terrador boomed with his deep voice. every time he spoke it was like every tree, every mountain and valley, every blade of grass sounded in unison to him. Spade growled at the earth dragon.

"Welcome to your final exam Spade." spoke the ice dragon.

"I dont't feel very welcome, Cyril." Mumbled spade.

"in the name of the great ancestors, we wish you luck." stated Volteer.

"You're going to need it." said flame with a smug grin.  
suddenly all four guardians released an un believably powerful blast of their respective elements at Spade. time seemed to slow around him as his mastery of convexity showed its prominence. he dove forward at the earth missle and turned its path, directly at Flame, cutting through the blazing jet of fire. he turned to the icy wind and wrapped himself in his wings blockng the blast and shrugging off the chilling effects. his paw shot up and intercepted the bolt of lightning with his claws allowing the energy to pass through his body and out his tail, aiming at the ice guardian. with a blast of dark fire at the guardian of electricity and one more of wind at the earth guardian he let the convexity return to its place in the universe and time went back to speed. in the blink of an eye all four guardians were sent flying.

the audience looked on in awe that only a 15 year old could have that much power. all but one. the purple dragon looked at him with a straight face. Spade felt a slight relief after the short challenge and a slight smile appeared. this joy was quickly dashed when he realized that his challenge was only half over.

"well the easy part is out of the way." he said as the 31 year old purple dragon took to the ring accross from him.

"are you ready, Spade?"  
Spade simply growled at the dragon. he was in his prime. this wouldn't be an easy fight.  
Spade then saw the tall figure of hunter the cheetah drop from his perch high above them. he had not noticed this stealthy cheetah before now. but what else could he expect from the feline who taught him to fight. The two were companions since Spade was ten and he had accompanied him in his training journey around the world.

"Don't let rivalry turn this fight into a death match." said the cheetah coolly. "Begin!"

at the sound of that Word, Spade flapped his wings hard both send two tornadoes at the dragon and throwing himself backwards into the air. Spyro blocked the twisters with a thin wall of ice just stopping the wind. the wall disintegrated and Spyro lunged at the Black and gold dragon. Spade dove straight down in a nosedive but just before hitting the groun he became cloaked in darkness and warped into the ground. Spyro looked imtently for the young dragon to no avail. Suddenly the ground beneath him began to shift suddenly a pillar of stone hit Spyro in the stomach knocking the air out of him. he recovered in the air and spewed a jet of flame back a the dragon who had erupted out of the earth he just stood on. Spade returned with his own jet of black flame and the two were abviously matched Suddenly a bullet of ice lept from Spade's jaws striking Spyro in the foreleg coating it with ice. spyro flappe hard towards the young one and punched him in the jaw with his frozen fist sending him reeling. he hit the ground hard tearing up tiles as he skidded.

"This is over Spade. better luck next time." Said Spyro, sounding rather pleased with himself.

"You wish it was over, Old timer!" Spade lept forward with lightning crackling between his jaws and released a beam of electrical energy. Spyro countered with an earth missle slicing through the beam and slamming Spade in the face.

"I said we are done!"

"Not Yet Spyro!" Spade yelled.  
he began to glow with a strange aura. not quite light but more the opposite. A light consuming darkness.  
Suddenly Spyro felt lightheaded and dizzy. he realized the low roar, more like a deep growl that came from Spade.  
his polished gold turned to a tarnished silver. His horns, talons and spikes lengthened and his muscles seemed to ripple with power. Spyro felt fear consume his mind. deep in his head he heard a sinister voice but couldn't make out the words. his world began to spin as he fell to the ground. as he did so Spade reverted to normal and sent up thick roots to hold Spyro to the ground.

"I win." stated Spade with a smile.

"Good job son." said Spyro who couldn't help but be proud of his son.

"Great job sweetie." Said Cynder who had gracefully strode over to embrace him. "My little boy is growing up."

"Mom your embarassing me." spade said, accepting the hug.


	2. Friends

**Thank you to those who are reading my book. this is an update to this chapter. the book is still = in the beginning stages and the next chapter is on the way. i would love any ideas or one liners left in the reviews or a pm either one. thank you and please enjoy the update.**

Spade retraced his steps down the marble corridor. He took a deep breath as he felt the cool embrace of night envelope him. He was in his element. This was usually a lonely walk for him but this time he wasn't alone. accompanying him were his friends Slate the the earth cadidate, Volt the lightnig candidate and Faust The ice candidate. Spade was sore and cover in cuts and a large gash on his cheek. Though extremely tired he never minded a conversation with his friends. Though he had only known Frost and Volt for a short time, he had no trouble fully trusting them. Slate however had been his friend for much longer. Frost was a sleek blue ice dragon. he was always cheerful and had a good attitude all the time. His dark blue horns caught the moonlight like prisms. He shook the blades of ice that replaced his wings. Volt was a dark blue and yellow with black talons his eyes were his most striking physical feature but even in a short conversation his extreme intelligence was evident. As for Slate he looked like an average earth dragon, just larger, until he became angered. the stone plates on his back would grow into long spikes and his clubbed tail grow needle-like diamond spines.

"Dude! That was insane!" Said Frost excitedly, "how in the name of the ancestors did you do that?"

"I'm not sure. I just sorta did it. Mom told me not to use fear unless i had to . . ." Spade's words seem to fall off a cliff.

"Apart from your intense display of dark power, simply your mastery and ability with seven elements is unbelievable. the genetic combination of a purple dragon and a black dragoness with full mastery over four elements created . . ."

"Nine. . ." Spade interupted hanging his head low.

"What?" Volt asked looking rather confused.

"When I was little, maybe six years old, I was on a visit to one of the coasts with my friend, Jason . . . we were ambushed by a small band of wolves. Before we could respond my friend's blood was splayed accross the sand and a noose around my neck. They said something about ransom and then killing me and I lost it. Y body burst into black flames. the noose and the Wolf holding me were incinerated. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I looked down to see the shaft and feathets of an arrow sticking out. my world spun and i fell to the ground but didn't pass out. thee wolves ran and about five minutes later my father showed up. i blacked out and apparently didn't wake for weeks. My father informed me that When they removed the arrow the iron point had melted away. . . i had absorbed it. and now" he said as he raised a claw. it began to extend then seemingly liquified. still floating mid-air. It jerked into a thin peg shape and slammed into the wall, sticking there.

"Amazing! Adaptive elements! You're-"

"Enough Volt. He may have extreme power, but he is still just another dragon like us." said Slate in his edgy oice Despite his temper and his weakness for jealousy he wass a good and loyal friend. He and his sister Terra were his only companions during his training journey (aside from Hunter). The twins got along famously and were always there for each other.

"Who was that girl beside Ember?" Spade asked casually, trying to hide a slight nervousness. all three raised an eyecrest at the Question. They had only known him for a short time (Excluding Slate of course) They had realized that he was the center of ursuit for many females. However Spade had never Shown any true interest so this hint towards a dragoness seemed out of place.

"What's it to you Spade?" Frost asked slyly, with a smile.

"Yeah," Added Slate,"why do you want to know?" Spade knew he was caught.

"Okay. Fine. I may kinda sorta almost . . . like her." Spade replied quietly. the whole group took a mock gasp as Frost feined a dramatic passing out

"Get up, you ham." Slate said, pulling The light blue dragon to his feet. After giving Spade even more of a hard time, he had finally had enough.

"Okay guys, cut it out. I'm not the only one."

"True," Stated Volt, "I believe Slate is guilty."

"You mean CANDICE?!" Slate hissed, "NEVER! I hate her and the feeling is mutual. Stupid Kissup."

"Whatever you say, Slate." Volt retorted

"You're one to talk. You're glued to Tricia 24-7." Spade added.

"thats not the subject at hand." he replied.

"What about you Frost?" Slate asked.

"Nah." was his only reply. When they reached their dorms they parted ways until the masquerade. Spade laid on his frosty stone floor, Staring up at the stars through his open ceiling, thinking of the red dragoness.

Serena walked with her friends to their dorms. She had met them two months ago when her and her mother became the guardian scouts. She travelled the world in search of talented elementalists but found lifetime friends. however she had never even seen Spyro's son. She wasn't even sure he existed, seeing to it that Spyro or Cynder had never talked about him. She knew the rumors about the earth candidates having been born in Warfang itself and had gone with him on his journey. She had met Terra, the female candidate, Earlier that week when they returned from the journey. She had eliminated the suspiscion of his non existence. And as if him being brave enough to spar against his father wasn't enough, He won too! A fifteen year old had beaten Spyro the purple legend in his prime.

"Wow." she said aloud, not realizing she had vocalized her emotions.

"What is it Serena?" Candice asked, wondering what her best friend what her best friend was thinking.

"nothing. . ." her words trailed off.

"It's a boy" Stella said. she always was god at reading people. Serena said nothing.

"is it Slate?" Terra asked.

"no" Serena said

"Frost?" Candice asked

"no"

"Volt? It better not be! he's mine!"

"not him either."

"Who then? there's no other guys our age except . . ." candice cut her sentence short. "its not . . ." Serena nodded.

"Oh my GOSH!" Stella squealed with glee, "You have a Crush on Spyro's son!"

"Can you blame her?" Spoke Terra. She had always had a crush on him, but she never voiced it.

"You would make a cute couple." said Tricia, "Like me and Volt." though she was only a year younger than Stella and had the exact same appearance, their only difference was her yellow eyes opposed to Stella's blue ones, she was very silly and childish.

"It would be a strange match but it could work." Said Candice with a smile. Serena blushed like mad under her maroon scales.

"His name is Spade, by the way." Said Terra walking into her room.

"Spade . . . " Serena repeated.

"Oh will you come on." Candice said dragging Serena by the tail.

"Ugh, where are we going?" Serena complained.

"To make you more beautiful than usual." She said with a grin.

Serena sat in her friends room awaiting her return. suddenly Candice appeared in the door way with a blue feathered mask covering the white scales on her face. Her jaws were a cloth and a large bottle of liquid and hanging on her tail was a beautiful black mask with purple markings.


	3. Prep Work

**Thanx to everyone reading. I'm excited that you guys are taking the time to read it. i want to thank Samantha the dragoness for two OC's that will be going into the next chapter. Again thanx for reading and enjoy the chapter**

**P.S. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**P.S.S Sorry for not getting them in this chapter Samantha**

Spade rolled over in his sleep. He groaned as his eyes blinked open. He awoke at midnight as he always did but his normal habit of taking a walk around the city under the moonlight was not to be followed tonight. He got up and walked to his bed. On the nightstand beside it was his lucky leather bracelet and three golden anklets. He slipped each one around a leg and on His front right paw he fastened the wide strap of leather. He lifted his front paw and breathed an icy breath on his talons, encasing them in ice. He strengthened the coating with an invisible layer of earth, making the bond permanant until he saw fit. He smiled at the sheen it gave them.

"It works." he said, rather pleased with himself. He breathed a cloud of icy crystals in front of him. He clenched his eyes shut and passed through it. When he emerged, a thin layer of frost covered him. He used the technique that he had before to make it strong and then smiled. He used his powers over darkness to cover up his golden stripes. He would blend right in. He blew a ring of his black fire on the floor around his feet and allowed the flames to envelope him as he sank away into the shadows. He appeared in the corner of the kitchen, which was newly refurbished by the cats of avalar, giving them strange machines that made fire out of a strange gas. One of the cheetahs in the kitchen turned to him. He recognized his lifelong friend, Hunter.

"Ah, There you are Spade. An impressive disguise." Spade had a feeling his friend would recognize him. "We've needed our head chef. Now that your here we can start. But without you, how could we? It is your birthday after all."

Frost padded around his room anxiously. As a male candidate he had to wear an elemental armor to all formal affairs. No matter what he did, he would stick out like a sore thumb. what made matters worse was that the female candidates would blend with the crowd. That of course wouldn't phase him. Tonight was his chance. He had a shot to dance with Stella. A foggy sigh left his jaws as he padded silently in the corridor with a deep breath before he took off sprinting.

Volt sat in deep meditation. His armor sat comfortably on him. He wished he could feel the universe around him as easily as Spade did. However, for him, it was achievable, after long meditation. His blue feathers were ruffled and he looked tense. His intellect came from an over developed draconic mind and a long gestation period in a griffin egg. A pool of visions was in a small overhang just above his nest-like bed. He sat on a small perch and stared at the pool. Suddenly it came to him. A vision of the massive blue dragon. "Ignitus!" Volt said inside his mind.

"Hello friend." Replied the blue beast. "Its been far too long."

"Of course. what do you have to teach me."

"At this time, nothing. Continue waiting but for now you have a visitor." With that the dragon disappeared leaving the griffin hybrid alone.

"Are you ready yet?" he whipped around to see his girlfiend waiting in the doorway with a dainty yellow mask in her claws.

"I'm ready Tricia."

Slate sat in the forest outside the city. He liked the free yet alert feeling he had in the earthy haven. He didn't like the cold marble floors of the city. He couldn't dig in and feel secure there. He felt unstable. here he felt well rooted and strong. He was in his element. He froze when he felt a tremble in the ground behind him. It came again, stronger. He wheeled around and destoryed a tree with his clubbed tail. His armor flashed in the moonlight.

"Easy there Slate." he said to himself. "its nothing." He looked up and smelled the air a moist smell of spices came from the dining hall. "Ha, cooking on his own birthday. Figures." he thought about who he would dance with at the party when suddenly a wickedly wonderful idea popped into his head. "Perfect." he said as he curled into an earthball and began charging his roll. Suddenly the ball rocketed off towards the hall. He didn't see the set of grey eyes staring from above, in the trees.

Tricia sat in her room, sharpening her talons with a piece of pumice. The black talons glistened in the electrified light of her room. She smiled at the feathered masks sitting on her dresser full of scarves and anklets. Five masks in all. One blue, for Candice. Two yellow, for her and her sister. A green, for Terra. And her personal favorite, A black one with flecks of purple and red. it was for Serena. She knew Serena was gorgeous. Everyone did. except Serena. One of Tricia's masks would be perfect for her. Suddenly Terra strode into the room.

"Hi Terra." She looked up from her claws.

"Oh. . . Hi Tricia."

"Your mask is right over there." She said, gesturing to the dresser. Terra walked up grabbed the mask and left without another word. Tricia smiled again as she finished her last talon. "I wonder if Volt's ready yet." she said to herself bouncing her way out of her room and down the hall.

Terra sighed as she looked into the mirror. A green dragoness stared back at her. She had never thought much of herself since she looked so mch like her brother. In actuality, she was rather beautiful in a strong and independent way. She sighed again and said "At least I can hide under my mask . . ." She thought about the males for a moment. Spade, Cute but too much like a brother. Volt, too wierd, not to mention taken. Frost . . .

"I think he likes Stella. . ." She sighed a final time and slowly left her room into the hallway. She went into Tricia's room.

"Hi Terra." Tricia chimed with a grin. She was sharpening her talons

"Oh . . . Hi Tricia."

"Your mask is right over there." Terra walked to the dresser and grabbed the mask matching her scales and walked over to the window. She took off toward the dining hall.

Stella fired a lightning bolt at a training dummy, while dodging a sword strike from her wooden assailents. They, of course were no match for her. This was how she spent most of her time; Deep in training, oblivious to the world. She obliterated the last of the dummies and took a deep breath.

"Oh no! I'm late!" She took off in a sprint towards the dorms and darted into her sister's room. She grabbed the yellow mask off of the dresser and couldn't help but pause to appreciate the workmanship. "Perfect as ever sis." she said quietly. She slipped it on and felt the smoothness of the feathers. The strong bright yellow looked perfect against her own pale shade. A smile appeare on her lips. She left the room and gracefully stepped into Candice's room.

Serena looked at herself in her bestfriend's mirror of ice. Her scales glistened in the light given of by the ice energy chandelier. Her friend had just spent the better part of an hour polishing her usually maroon scales with a liquid that seemingly darkened them further. A black, purple and red mask fit perfectly to her face eleminating the need for and straps of any kind. A feathered anklet was sitting snuggly around each foot. She knew she would stand out without a problem. But how would she find Spade. Then it clicked "His eyes." she said out loud.

"Huh?" Candice asked.

'Darn it!' Serena thought, 'Why do I keep doing that?'

"Nothing." she replied

"Yeah, whatever you say." Stella said

Serena thought back to her plan to find him. His eyes. Bright purple. It was like they glowed. Perfect.

"You didn't have to do this Candice."

"I know." she grinned, "but I did." She took a step back to look at and admire her work. "You look Amazing!" she beamed. Serena blushed at the compliment.

"But you haven't done anything to get yourself ready." Serena pointed out.

"It's not like I need to impress anyone." Candice grinned. Stella's form strode into the room.

"We're ready." Serena said. All three walked together toward the dining hall.

**IMPORTANT (sorta): OK I could reallyy use some help for the next chapter. I'm great at writing romance scenes (of course you all will be the judges of that.) but i've never done anything like a ball or dance so if you have any ideas please leave something in the reviews. I hope you guys are enjoying the book and thanx for reading.**


	4. The Spark

**Ok readers, welcome to the latest update of my book. I'm going to try to put out chapters once every two weeks, give or take. **

**I'd like to send a shout out to: Samantha The Dragoness**

**She's a reader of mine and has now made her contribution to my book in the form of an original character (Or two) **

**If you want an OC in my book leave it in the reviews/ i'm alway looking for ideas.**

**AGAIN THANX TO SAMANTHA FOR ACUMULIS AND SAMANTHA**

**P.S. Dont forget to review**

Spade leaned up against the wall of the dining hall. He was up on his hind legs, an awkward position for most dragons, but he felt quite comfortable. He glanced at the long table that sat in the center of the room. An elegant layout of fine foods covered the most part of it leaving only a small space for the plates along each side. Only the most important leaders sat at the table. Ironically most of the food on that table was his own doing. He was a gifted cook and never wasted time eating in public.

Dragons, moles and cheetahs filled the room, all carrying a small plate of food with them as they mingled. Spade enjoyed the occasional prank on a passerby. At one point he lifted a tile of stone just high enough to cause a mole to come crashing down. In another instance he wrapped the utensil used by a cheetah around its paw causing it to panic.

He scanned the table again. His father sat at the head of the table. At Spyro's left-paw side of the table sat Volteer and Cyril. Accross from them were Terrador and Flame. Beside Flame was Ember and accross from her was Cynder. Cheetahs from the high council of Avalar were seated at the table. He didn't understand the strange culture of the felines even though his closest companion was a cheetah. As he looke around the room again he began to locate his friends.

Frost, who was the easiest to find, was stuffing his face with food from the buffet. He looked around to find the wide shoulders of an earth dragon standing at least a foot and a half above the others around him. Slate was nearly as tall as an adult but his facial features and claws were still those of a youngling. Volt was found tagging alongside what he knew to be Tricia (who else).

"Ok thats almost everyone but where is she?" Spade asked out loud. He continued scanning the room. Stella had just walked through the doors and was already having a conversation with two Fire dragon siblings, both the same shade of orange. Terra sat in the corner quietly without so much as looking at anything but the floor. But he still didn't see Serena.

He was about to plunge into the crowds to find her when a cascade of dust fell to the floor in front of him. He looked up to see a grey dragon about his size sitting on the rafter. He used a portal of shadows to place himself onto the rafter beside him. The dragon was alarmed by the sudden presence beside him and nearly fell off the beam. Spade grabbed onto the dragon's spiraled horn to keep him from falling. the dragon's tail wrapped firmly around the beam. The end of his tail caught Spade's eye. A vortex of air trapped two uniform shards of ice. Once the dragon had resettled his position on the wooden beam the wind dissapated and the crystaline pieces of ice clicked together and settled back into his tail.

"Who are you?" Spade asked.

"A-Acumulis." The dragon stuttered.

"Alright thats your name. But who are you?" Spade asked again.

"Acumulis. Thats all I know."

"Not quite the answer I was looking for." Spade said.

"I don't know who I am. I'm a mutant. A freak."

"Hey, don't talk like that. You look normal to me."

"I wish." Acumulis said quietly as the dust on the beam around the two dragons began swirl around them. Flecks of ice began to form in the wind. The crystals began to swirl between the two dragons, forming into a fluffy snowball A vortex of air swirled up from the rafter and wrapped around the ball. The ball spun faster and faster until it shot down onto the head of a mole causing him to whip around and begin yelling at the mole behind him. Both dragons couldn't help but laugh but forced themselves to stay quiet.

"Ok, well, if you think you've got it bad-" he paused to allow a stream of black fire to escape his mouth. In the blink of an eye it turned to solid ice. The remaining dust wrapped around it and a flap of his wings sent it flying accross the room. With a high pitched screech it exploded along with several plates below.

"Alright, I get it" He said with a chuckle.

"So what are you doing up here?" Spade asked.

"Nothing. . . " he trailed. "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Spade. But thats not the point." Spade never was good at reading people and he didn't know much about females but he had a good feeling that this was girl trouble. "Who is she?"

The dragon took a deep breath and stretched the green membranes of his wings.

"Samantha." He said, jerking his head in the direction of a dark pink dragoness with a blue underbelly down below. Spade had never seen dragons like these. Their colors were like nothing he'd ever seen. But in all honesty, he was no "Average Joe" either. He adopted colors from his parents, That much was normal. But he also was the first striped dragon in existance. apart from that, there was a genetic code mishap and he gained 7 elements at hatching, so those skills only had to be refined. He preferred using ice, earth, shadow and fear during combat. Air was useful for flight and aerial maneuvers. Convexity was a dangerous and could get out of hand if he wasn't careful. He dispised eletricity and almost never used it. Metal was only good for intimidation and a party trick. But back to the dragoness. She had thick but straight horns with a dramatic inward curve. Her tail came down to a gracefully simple spike. He couldn't see her face since it was covered by a deep purple mask. of course, the workmanship couldn't even come close to that of Tricia but it wasn't a bad piece of art.

"I'm sure she'll like you." Spade said trying to give him some comfort.

"Thats not the problem." he sighed. "She's been my friend for years but nothing more."

"Ouch. Thats rough." Spade said

"Tell me about it." About that time two dragonesses one white with a blue mask, and one was the most beautiful red dragonness he had ever laid eyes on. A black mask with red and purple streaks covered her face but the mask didn't hinder his ability to tell who it was. He himself nearly fell off of the beam himself. His strange clawed wings (another genetic oddity of his) hooked into the the wooden beam.

"Alright your turn, Big guy." Acumulis said slyly.

"Her name is Serena."

"Do you see him." Serena asked. She was standing outside the door of the Hall. Stella was just inside trying to get an idea if Spade was there, and if so, where in the room. Candice walked around the Red dragoness, picking off what flecks of dust had settled onto what she had seen as a masterful work of art. Stella was talking to brother and sister fire dragons. Suddenly her tail flicked twice to the left and once to the right. That was the signal.

"Spade's inside!" Candice squeaked with excitement.

"Ugh, Im not sure about this." Serena said looking down at the floor and turning from her friend.

"Ha. Yeah right. You're going in. You're dancing with Spade. Tonight. No option." Candice said.

"Okay, fine." Serena huffed, turning to the door. She placed one paw on the guilded handle and took a deep breath

"Have either of you seen Acumulis?" A cheerful voice asked from behind them. Both of them whipped around to see a pink dragoness standing behind them. Serena was immensely confused. No one had ever been able to sneak up on her. The pink dragoness' horns and underbelly wear a light blue color, leaving her questioning what element she controlled, if any at all. The pendant, displaying two dragons, one black and one white, that hung around her neck only add to her mystery.

"Who?" Candice asked.

The dragoness gave a pouty look.

"Guess not," She moped, but her expression quickly brightened when she suddenly said, "Oh well. . . I'm Samantha, by the way. You can call me Sam, if you want." She seemed intelligent, But easily excited.

"Nice to meet you Sam."

"And you are?" Samantha asked.

"I'm Serena and that's Candice." Serena said in her calm, confident voice.

"Hang on." Samantha closed her eyes and sat perfectly still.

"What is she doing?" Candice whispered to Serena.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!" Samantha hissed, "Ok ice dragoness. Magical aura is very strong. Name, Candice. Fire dragoness. Magical aura, unbelievably high. Name, Serena. Close friends, from what I can tell, at least. To my memory, which usually isn't wrong, the only two dragonesses that fit your description is the daughter of Flame and Ember and the more likely to be chosen of the two ice candidates."

"Umm, I think you must have us confused with someone else." Candice said dishonestly. Sam turned and glanced over her shoulder.

"I think not." she said holding her tail up beside her face displaying the elgently thin spike at the end along with a green flourescent ring around the base of the spike. The green stripe glowed dimly as Candice observed the slow fluxuation of the light.

"Ok, yeah that's us." Serena said. The ring got very bright when she said that.

"Alright, Sam, Whats your deal? Whats your ability? Candice blurted.

"Ummmmmmmm." Samantha squinted her eyes, and thought hard of how to explain herself. "Hang on I'll just show you. Do you mind putting up a piece of ice waaaaay down there?" Candice oblidged, expecting a show of fire power. She was suprised when a high pitched screech, followed by a bolt of lightning, shot from her jaws. The icy spike was shattered and turned to water by the combination of elements.

"That was -" Serena began.

"Oh no! I forgot about Acumulis!" She shoved through the doors looking anxiously about.

"Oh and I'll catch you to later." she yelled back.

"What a strange dragoness."

Suddenly she jumped back through the doors.

"By the way, I heard you talking about some guy named Spade. Yeah I heard some rumors about him. He's in there but you won't find him easily. He's got a really good disguise on. A real good trick too. but I can see through it. You'll see him as all black. But he has those crazy purple eyes, so you should be able to find him. Goodluck." And she shot back through the doors and was gone once again.

"Like you said." Candice stated. "Wi-erd. . . ok come on you've got a guy to find."

Slate stood on the floor of the hall. He new that in just moments the dancing would begin and the halls of Warfang would be filled with the beautiful music of the cheetahs. but to him that only meant a chance to fulfill the mischeif he had been planning and refining all night. About that time two dragonesses came through the door. One looked absolutely stunning. There was no denying it, but he also reognized the look in her eyes as Serena's, and he knew his bounderies. He wouldn't make a move on a girl his best friend liked. the seond dragoness stood right beside Serena and wore a blue mask that was a perfect match to the white scales encasing her body. It was obviously Candice and he could now begin to put his plan into motion. He put into play his serious face, one that wasn't used very often at all. Spade dropped down from somewhere above and landed down beside him.

"Hey man. I need your help."

"Sure, whatever you need dude." Slate said assuringly.

"I need you to be my wingman." Spade said.

"Pardon?"

"Just stick with me for a minute."

"Ok dude I got your back." Slate agreed.

"Ok now I only need you to accomplish one thing."

"Yeah."

"Distract Candice." Spade said with a serious tone,

"Woah, ok then. Haha Goodluck."

The music began and Spade, along with his friend, walked over to Serena and Candice.

"I don't think we've properly met. I'm Spade. I'm sure you've heard my father."

"Nice to meet you Spade." she smiled shyly

Detecting her nervousness, Spade took the initiative.

"May I have this dance."

"If you can keep up." she stood up onto her hind legs and stepped around him gracefully, stopping with her back to the slowly dancing masses. Spade had never been this smooth in the past, but this just seemed natural. Spade stood and followed her to the dance floor. Candice stood up onto her hind legs began to follow but a paw roughly grabbed he tail and spun her around. She fell into the stony arms of Slate, who was an okay dancer but definately a charmer. She pushed him away and sneered with disgust.

"Ick. Let go of me,you big buffoon."

"If you insist Candy." She absolutely hated that nickname. So of course he used it. He let her fall towards the ground but caught her just above the ground.

"OKAY, nevermind! JUST DON'T DROP ME YOU IDIOT!"

"Wouldn't dream of it Candy. "

Frost walked over to Stella, who was talking to an orange male fire dragon. He took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Just a sec Igneous." she said, "Hey Frost whats up?"

"Okay Stella. I've liked you for a really long time and never said anything. I thought that maybe, We could catch a quick dance."

"Umm I'm sorry Frost but, I just don't like you like that. I mean your really cool but, you know." Frost couldn't even speak. All he could do was just walk away and sit down, and to concentrate on not crying. Suddenly Terra sat down beside him.

"Hey Frost. Are you alright?" She asked in a comforting tone.

"I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Terra whats your opinion of me. . ."

"I see a strange mutant ice dragon with insecurity issues and a need for fulfillment."

A look of hurt entered into his light blue eyes.

"But i also see a great guy." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and left for the door.

The beat of the music quickened as Spade and Serena took to the floor. Spade had no idea how to dance so he was unsure of what to do.

"Alright, Spade, You lead." Spade gulped as he did the only thing he knew how. He swung the tip of his wing over her head which she gracefully dodges and lashed out with her tail puting no true force behind it. They looked at each other and smiled.

'Perfect' Spade thought. His talons swung in an uppercut fashion but with a slight jump she was able to actually land on his paw as it swung upward and flip backwards off of it. With a flap of her wings she was able to land lightly on just her two hind legs. Serena shot a ball of flames at Spade, which he caught and dispersed in a way which caused strips of flame to shoot out to the side. He exhaled a frosty breath to try to keep things exciting. This was accomplished when she barrel rolled through it, converting the icy particles into a mist. Through the thick fog, sparks and flashes of fire could be seen. Suddenly, the fog was dispersed when Spade slammed his paw on the ground sending the air upward. Both dragons took to the air, talons clashing. Had it not been for the pure beauty of Serena's fighting style and the level of ease as which Spade could move it would've seemed like a determined fight to draw blood. The two flew high above in the easily one hundred foot-tall room. When the two had reached the ceiling, They locked talons and their tails intertwined as they freefell straight down, with their noses pointed directly at the floor. Both began charging a ball of flame in their mouth. They fell faster and faster with the marble floor coming clser at every second. Then all at once, They released eachother and the fireballs causing a fiery explosion. The two exhausted dragons spiralled inward toward eachother. They lande with only inches between them and Serena took a step forward and she pressed her lips against his but quickly broke the embrace. The two couldn't stop smiling at one another, but then they realized everyone around them had Stopped dancing to watch these two in their intense display.

"HOLY CRAP!" Sleet shouted through the silence. Both dragons blushed like mad and could do nothing more. Suddnly a single clap came from a single cheetah that Spade realized was Hunter. Then another clap came. And another. And another. The claps became more and more frequent until the entire room was filled with a roar of applause. Spade and Serena quickly exited the circle and ran out the doors of the hall together laughing.

"Here's something for you." Spade said while touching one claw to her wrist. The end of the talon liquified and wrapped around her wrist, solidifying, once it had situated. Serena smiled and gave Spade another quick peck on the cheek and ran off down the hall.

"See you in the morning Spade."

Spade silently walked to his room. "Wow." He muttered

"There you are Acumulis! I've been looking for you all night." Samantha said. "Ugh i'm so tired. These guys don't listen to and understand me like you do." Both of them got to their hind legs and looked eachother in the eye.

"Do you guys mind playing us a slow song?" Acumulis shouted toward the band. Immediately, a soft slow tune began to resonate, as Samantha laid her head over his shoulder and he draping his wing over her delicate form. Neither of them would say it but both of them liked each other but had always just left it at friends. The two dragons swayed gently together in perfect rythm and harmony with one another long into the night.


	5. The prophecy

**Hi you guys, Sorry its not a very long chapter. I may add more in a little while but i really messed up my hand pretty bad so I'm not sure. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and Dont forget to review.**

Cyril sat within the library, alone and in solitude, as he often did. He looked at the ancient scroll he held in his paws. It came from a time long ago before dragons had learned the wonders of magic. They had no elements, but instead were well adapted to their enviorments. This scroll, contained the last surviving prophecy of the ancient clan of the nightwings. This manuscript was foretold by the soothsayer, Moonblaze. It read:

Seventeen cycles passed the fall of a tyrant,

The bells of war no longer stay silent.

Sides will be taken; the lines shall be drawn,

Either side possessing both brain and brawn.

Enemies will rise, both new and old.

A chosen few to save us, the eleven foretold.

Out of the masses, ten will rise.

Eight by destiny, two by suprise.

Four wings of earth, Within one shell.

Two wings of fire, set ablaze by hell.

Two wings fused with the power of snow.

Four wings of lighning, with an electrified glow.

Two wings of feathers, All alone.

Two wings of water transformed into bone.

Four wings of drifters, dwellers of night.

These ten have been chosen to fight the fight.

However without a leader strong,

The hope for the heroes is dead and gone.

One more will rise to light the way;

The one who is born on Darkest Day.

Ten shall rise and one shall lead.

But to my warning you must take head:

before this war has taken its turn

Many will bleed and many will burn

Cyril shuddered as he rolled up the scroll. It didn't matter how many times he read this scroll it still disturbed him. He walked into the Hall of Elements, a gift from the moles not long ago, and found the other three guardians, and Hunter waiting for him.

"Ah, there you are Cyril. We were discussing what our plan of action was in order. We have not yet found the wings of drifters or the wings of blaze and the Day of _his_ defeat is soon at hand. What worries us further is the alignment of the wolves. They have already pledged to fight for him." Terrador said.

"As have the lions. They truly are a disgrace to felines." Hunter said. "However the ocelots and tigers will fight with us."

"Permission to took take the floor." Volteer piped up.

"Permission granted." Terrador spoke.

"Thank you. Now as you all know the day that we all dread is coming and supposedly we are unprepared. But what your not seeing is what is hidden in plain sight. The two dragons that appeared at the banquet last night. I had never seen them here before and upon inspection through the pool of visions they can control two elements each. They are drifters. Four wings of drifters. As for wings of Flame, just take a moment. Its in the line itself."

"But it couldn't possibly me." Flame said.

"That is correct. But there is another in your lineage that is perfect in power and age."

"My daughter. . ." Flame said, rather astonished.

"Precisely Flame." Volteer smiled. "That is all I have to say."

"A wonderful observation, Volteer." Cyril said.

"How could we have not seen it sooner." Hunter said.

"Apart from our own incompetence, I believe there is one more order of business to attend to." Terrador said gravely.

"Spade. . ." Hunter said solemnly.

"He is dangerous. He is an exact match for the prophecy, That much is true. But look at his heritage. His father is the incarnation of evil, although Spyro changed his own destiny. His mother was completely controlled by the dark master and had the strength to wipe out dragonkind. If Spade has inherited those qualities he may not be able to overcome it." Terrador said.

"What are you suggesting, Terrador?" Cyril asked with genuine concern.

"I believe, that if need be, We must do what is in the best interest of Dragonkind."

"You can't be forwarding the motion of an execution." Volteer said, extremely suprised.

"Hunter. You argument and vote." Terrador said.

"I have known Spade closely since the day of his birth. He has much evil inside of him and without a doubt, untold power. But Spyro was able to avoid the evil. Spade can do so too. Nay"

"Volteer. Your argument and vote."

"Spade has never been that good with lightning. With that being said, I know a good hearted dragon when I see one. Nay."

"Cyril. Your argument and vote."

"It goes without saying that my vote is in the best intrest of the prophecy. Nay."

"Flame, The vote must be unanimous. Your argument and vote."

The red dragon huffed loudly. "Nay. I don't like the kid, and I really don't like him getting attached to my daughter. But he doesn't deserve to die."

"The motion fails." Terrador said loudly. "Spade is the Dragon meant to lead."

Spade looked up and saw a black, starless sky. In front of him just above the horizon, He saw a ring of light in the sky. He was confused at first but realized this was a solar eclipse. Suddenly he heard a small growl and a raspy gurgling noise. He turned around and found himself in a marble room. He saw his Mother cradling a small, newly-hatched, baby dragon in her arms, Spyro just to her left. A golden spade shape was clearly visible on its forehead. Spade couldn't help but smile. Suddenly he felt a great heat. He blinked once and when his eyes re-opened the entire room was set ablaze. Both Spyro and Cynder were gone, leaving only the child in the burning room. He suddenly found himself in the child's place but at his current age. He darted around the room anxiously but there were no doors, no windows, no way out. He could only scream as he was engulfed by the flame. As he burned he heard a maniacle laughter fill his ears. He suddenly felt arms around him, and a sweet voice telling him to calm down. He suddenly jolted awake, breathing hard. Terra was holding him tightly.

"T-t-terra?" Spade stuttered.

"Yeah Spade. Its me, just calm down. It was only a nightmare." She comforted, gently stroking her paw down his crest.

"What are you doing here?" Spade asked, beginning to relax.

"Spade, I've known you for fourteen years. Its not hard to figure out you don't sleep well. I check on you about this time every night. usually your just tossing and turning, maybe mumbling. But you've never gotten to the point that you were just now."

Spade was unsure of what to think about a dragoness coming to his room and watching him sleep every night for the past 14 years.

"Don't worry. I never stay long." She said with a smile. When she saw he wasn't amused, she tried a different approach. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Spade shook his head no, sending a tear through the air.

"Fine, then at least let me do this." she closed her eyes and a thin spike of Purple crystal rose from the floor. She lifted her tail as a signal to Spade. He understood and sliced the stone from the floor cleanly. He quickly resharpened the blade with his control of metal and went back to watching Terra.

"Give me your ankle." She said sternly. Spade hesitantly obliged and stuck out his left back foot. She gently wrapped the spike around it and molded it into a flat shape. It fit perfectly.

"Whats this for Terra?"

"It's amethyst." she said with a smile. "Dragonlore says that it can capture bad dreams."

"Thanks." Spade said.

"What're friends for?" She grinned, "Goodnight Spade."

**Hi you guys thanx for reading, and making this possible. Please Review. Always leave an idea in the reviews wether you think its good or not.**

**May your paws be strong**

**May your mind be sharp **

**And may you have the power of a Dragon's Heart**

_Tucker S,_


	6. Something in the air

**Hey you guys. Sorry for taking so long with this one. I've been crazy busy lately but I'm glad to get back on my writing and would like to thank all of you (all 2149 of you to be exact) for reading. **

Spade sat motionlessly enveloped in the pure inky blackness of night, savoring the last few moments before dawn. He knew that the day of reckoning was less than three days away and he intended on enjoying his last days of peace. The yellow gems encased in the stone outcropping that he sat on gave off a wavering golden glow that followed his breathing. The light dimmed as he inhaled and brightened upon his exhale. As the sun began to rise over the horizon and cast its light onto the landscape, he gave a silent goodbye to the night.

"Where is she?" he asked outloud as he paced his room anxiously. He waited for a few more minutes and finally decided to take off. As he spread his wings to take off, he heard a voice behind him.

"Off so soon?"

He turned around to see Serena in the doorway of his room.

"Got tired of waiting." he said with a smile. He walked out onto the rocky balcony and stood on his hind legs. Serena began to walk towards him but was horrified to see him voluntarily fall bakwards over the edge. She dashed over to the ledge and looked around franticly.

"That's for being late."

Serena whipped around to see Spade sitting right behind her with his tail around his paws.

"Ugh! you jerk." she yelled at him, trying to lash him with her tail. He dodged the sharp tip of her tail and dashed past her laughing. He took off at full speed and left her angry. She had followed him closely for a long time but had become extremely tired. He finally stopped and let her catch up.

"You . . . Are such . . . A jerk." she panted, punching him in the shoulder.

"Hey, what was that for sweetheart?" He asked sarcastically, shooting her a toothy grin.

She couldn't stay mad at him. _What is it about him? _she asked herself. She noticed staring intently at the forest floor.

"Spade?" she asked, "What is it? What do you see?"

"Stay here." He said as he dove straight where he was looking.

"Fat chance." she said taking off after him. Spade began to slow his descent as he neared the ground but Serena stayed at full speed, crashing into him from behind. Both dragons hit the moist ground hard enough to shake the trees around them.

Spade blinked his eyes open. The sun wasn't quite halfway accross the sky. Mid- morning maybe almost lunch. he turned he head in either direction, easing the stiffness out of joints. He was about to sit up but froze when he noticed the unconscious dragoness with her head across his chest. He leaned towards her and blew a gentle ice cold breath on her snout. She only stirred, scratched her nose and went back to peaceful slumber.

"Serena." Spade whispered. " Serena, wake up beautiful."

This time she slowly opened her eyes. She suddenly snapped awake and jumped to her feet.

"Um . . . I'm s-sorry." she said turning bright red to the point that you could've seen it through her scales, and covered her face with her wing.

"It's alright. I didn't mind.

"So what were you coming down here for?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. . . let's get back to the city." She said, preparing to take off.

Spade stopped her by placing the claw of his wing on her shoulder.

"Do you mind if we just walk?" He asked

She didn't reply, she was distracted by the dexterous claw on her shoulder. When Spade realized she had looked directly at it, he quickly withdrew it and tucked his wings, hiding it from view.

"No. show me." She pleaded

He reluctantly stretched out his wings, fully displaying his massive wingspan. At least twice that of another dragon his age. Serena examined the claw very closely. When she was satisfied she stepped away.

"Cool." she said, "Freaky, but still cool."

"Let's head home." Spade said with a chuckle. The two walked back, with their tails intertwined.

Leonidas sat on a stone by the river. He loved the scenery of avalar at noon.

"Prince Leonidas?" asked a frail little voice. He turned around to see a small cub to match the voice. Weak, sleep-deprived and hungry. She reminded him of himself at that age.

"Please. Call me Leo." He said with a smile.

"Um my sister told me to give this to you. Shes 17. You're 18 right?" She asked, handing him a long bundle of linen.

"Yes." He said kindly. He examined the cloth. Not well made. Cheap. But he suspected, By her appearance, that it was the best they owned. He gently unwrapped it. In the bundle was a beautiful sword. The blade was about three and a half feet long, and perfectly balanced. It was the most Exsquisite blade he had ever seen. And not only was it amazing but the edges of the blade were made of what seemed to be diamond.

"Where on earth did your sister get this?" He asked, Somewhat shocked.

"We made it. As a family. Bubba made the metal. I found the sparkly rocks. Sissy made the handle and made the words."

The handle was made of silver and was an amazing fit for his paws. The perfect engraving said: THE HEART OF A TIGER.

"May I have your sister's name?" Leonidas asked.

"Valencia Montoya Tigrerez." The little tiger said. "Bye prince Leonid- I mean Leo."

"Wait for a moment little one. Follow me." He walked the little girl into the city and walked her to the palace. He opened a large chest of gems and gold.

"You may have all that you can carry. There is a basket right there. Then take a second trip with your brother and sister to get more. And most importantly, Tell you're sister I thank her."

Acumulis and Samantha sat in the library together. Acumulis was never much of a scholar, but he liked spending time with Samantha.

"Hey Sam?" He asked

"Yeah." she answered.

"Do um . . . you want to . . . uh . go somewhere?"

"Sounds great Ace. What about the Floating Isles?" She suggested.

"Um yeah." He fummbled for words.

"Ok meet me at the city gates in ten minutes."

A little while later the two met at the gates and began the two and a half hour flight. It was a long and quiet flight with not much, if any, conversation. When they arrived it was nearly sunset.

"Come on we can watch it from up there." Samantha said. They flew up to the highest of the weightless stones and sat down on the soft grass.

"Sam. I have something to ask you."

"Ok, I'm all ears."

"We've known each other for our entire lives, pretty much, and we've always just been friends. . ."

"Ok." she urged.

"I was sorta hoping you wanted to be more than friends."

She talked him to the ground, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank the ancestors! I thought you would never ask!"

"So is that a yes?" Acumulis asked.

She pressed her lips against his for what seemed like ages. Acumulis was in heaven.

"What do you think?"


	7. A True Purpose

**Hey you guys i'm gunna try to start** **updating more often (Hopefully once a week). I'm really sorry you guys. I have dissappointed my readers who have checked for a new chapter mltiple times only to find it wasn't up yet. Its exam week here and thanx to a new schol rule there are no exemptions. sorry it took so long. I'm thinking about starting another story that is more of the same style as Spyro: Black ops. tell me what you think in the comments. I'm gunna try to start posting at least once a week so bear with me. other than that plez enjoy the update. if you have any ideas for the story plez leave it in the reviews or if you have an idea for simply improving the way its written do so also.**

Feral paced quickly accross his quarters. His scout was to return at any moment but was no where to be seen.

"Master. . ." the Alpha wolf addressed to the shadows.

"What do you ask of me now, you revolting canine?" a deep rumbling voice asked from the shadows.

"I humbly ask what you would have me do in your honor as an attack on the dragon city."

"You stupid beast." The voice shook the walls. "The dragons are not alone. They have been preparing for this day. Not only have they joined with the Cheetahs as we suspected. The Tigers and Ocelots have joined them. You and your armies have already pledged me your allegence, as have the lions. But we will need one more. You are to send for Kahn of the Bears. They will serve their purpose."

"As you wish my liege." the wolf bowed and left.

1.

"Why do you think the guardians want to see us?" Samantha asked.

"I Don't know, Sam." Acumulis said.

"I hope we didn't do anything wrong." She said nervously.

"I don't think so. What would we have done to get in trouble?" He said.

"It's a good thing you're cute. We showed up here with no records, no invitation, no family. We might be breaking a law or something!"

"If weare then we'll just leave. It's what we always do." He said.

The dragoness huffed. "And I was starting to like it here."

The two swung open the enormous wooden doors. Inside the large room were sixteen dragons and a lone cheetah.

"I thought you guys would never get here." Spade said.

"Welcome, newcomers, to the dragon city of Warfang." said Terrador in his deep, rumbling voice.

"My son told me about you, Acumulis." Spyro began. "I knew your mother and father. Glacia and Tremores. Valient soldiers in the dragon elite corps. They sadly lost there lives in an ambush of the drakes. The same attack that started the great war."

"They were good dragons." Cynder said calmly. "As for you, Samantha. You, as far as records show, don't exist. We don't know anything of you. I'm sorry."

"My . . . parents." Acumulis said, still trying to grasp what was going on.

"We have called you all here to address something very urgent." Cyril said to the group,"We chose you all for a specific purpose. Your choosing was not simply for the purpose of finding the next guardians. You are all more important than you can ever understand. The day of Malefor's demise is soon at hand. We have reason to believe he will once again rise against us. You all are the key to stopping him."

"Slate, Your temper is a crippling weakness in battle, but your strength is a great asset." Flame said to the green dragon.

"Terra," began Cyril, "Your ability to stay calm in a crisis and your compassion shows others that there is hope."

"Tricia and Stella, your unbelievable talent in working as one is an enviable quality." Stated Volteer.

"As for you, Volt, your intelligence and strategy is a gift that only you possess." Terrador said.

"Candice," Cynder said in a voice nearly like a whisper, "Your instincts can alert you to danger no matter how well it is hidden."

"Frost," Flame addressed, "You are easily distracted and this is a problem. But you make up for it with the pure aim to do what is right."

"Serena," Ember said sweetly, "You have a fire in your heart that will never dim. You will never stop fighting for what you believe."

"And we didn't forget you two." Spyro said to Samantha and Acumulis, "You both possess abilities that most dragons can only dream of and are yet to realize your full potential."

"And you Spade." Hunter said, "You were born to lead. I have never seen so much raw power in my lifetime, save your father. You are strong and hopeful. You always find the silver lining of even the darkest storm clouds."

"You have a destiny son. unfortunately it begins now. In the mean time you need to train harder than ever with your mother and I. Candice and Slate, As of the custom, a female ice dragon and a male ice dragon of the same age must meet the Ocelots. You two must fly east. They're not easy to find."

"Samantha, Acumulis," Cynder said."you will head north west. The tigers will be nearly halfway here and need an escort. You two will know the area seeing to it that its the direction you came from."

2.

"So Candy?" Slate said with a cocky smile, "What were you thinking about at the dance."

"Hoping that those meat nubs you call hands wouldn't drop me." She snapped at him.

"Hey, no need for aggression." He said with a slight chuckle, "I was just messing with you."

She muttered what Slate knew as profanity under her breath.

"Sorry. . . " he said.

"Oh shut up." she said cruely.

"Hey!" He snorted, "What did I do?"

"Nothing, ok." she said frustratedly.

"No need to be a witch."

The two carried on in silence for a long time, leaving nothing but the sound of beating wings.

"Candice. . ." Slate said sheepishly.

"What?" she asked plainly.

"I - I had fun at the dance. . . "

Red showed through Candice's white scales as she flapped far ahead of him. It didn't take long for him to close the gap.

"Candice. Just so you know, I only pick on you because I like you-" He blushed as he fumbled for words, "I mean not_ like you_ like you - but like as a friend- and - dragon."

Candice couldn't help but laugh.

"So do you have a point?" she asked feeling more at ease.

"I just wanted you to know that I think you're a cool dragoness." He finally spat out. "Oh and you have really pretty eyes."

"What?!" She asked rather shocked at the coment.

"I noticed while we were dancing."

"U-um. . . " She babbled. 'Did rock for brains just say something sweet. Maybe he's not so bad after all.' She violently shook her head 'No Candice. Get that out of your head.'

"There they are." Slate said pointing at the pillar of smoke rising from the forest.


	8. Like it used to be

I** have some sad news to deliver. My brother, and the original author of this story is dead. He was on his way to Kansas with his friend, Max. An18-wheeler hit the car at the left back seat, Where Tucker was sitting. In his suitcase was his sketchbook and notepad. Thats where his plans for the rest of the book were. No one but him ever saw what was in there. This is where he got in the newest chapter. I will do my very best to finish the book but im afraid i could never write it exactly as he was going to. **

**1.**

"How much further?" Samntha asked in a whiney tone.

"I'm not sure Sam. I Still can't see anything from up here?" he replied, Squinting at the ground.

"Its not my fault that you have terrible eyesight." she said, "Anyways can we please stop? Just for tonight? Pretty Please?"

"Alright, Fine. We can stop." He caved.

"Yay!"

The two landed beside a high rock face, they had seen on their way to Warfang.

"Burrr," Samantha shivered, "Maybe we should've stayed in the air."

"No no, it'll be fine." he said. "Just like old times."

"hmmmmm. Well kinda. But there _is_ one difference." she said.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"Ugh." she smiled, rubbing the top of his head,"Its a good thing you're cute." She planted a short kiss on his lips and pulled away.

"Now, Ace, if you would do the honors." Samantha said playfully.

Acumulis turned to the wall. He took a deep breath then exhaled a mixture of ice and air at lightning speed straight into the bluff of stone. another ice bullet was shot down the hole freezing a large portion of the wall.

"Your turn, beautiful." He smiled.

"Oh shut up you big Ham." she said with a giggle, punching him playfully in the arm. She faced the icy sediment and release a blast of high pitched sound causing the wall to explode into flecks of ice. The two stepped inside their newly forged home for the night and looked around.

"Hey Ace, you see those shiny bluish rocks up on the roof?" Samantha said, a calm echo repeating her words.

"Yeah." He replied

"Well fly up there and try and claw around them. Dig them out, I mean. Be careful there's only a couple so dont waste them." She told him.

"Um, are your eyes ok? Theres tons of them up there more than i can count."

"Grr. Oh well i could never see well in the dark." She huffed in frustration. "As i was saying, They look like something i read about."

"Alright, give me a minute." He when to work, using his everfrost tail to chip away the stone, dropping the iradescent minerals to the cave floor where Samantha piled them together.

"Is that enough?" he asked.

"Yeah, plenty. Come back down." She replied.

"So what's this stuff for anyway?" he asked, anticipating the intelligent response she was sure to give.

"Luxius vulcinium. I metal ore that when electrified," She zapped the blue deposits of metal, "Give off steady heat and light,"

"For how long?" Acumulis asked, admiring the orange-ish red glow of the rocks.

"14 hours, plenty of time for a quick sleep."

Acumulis laid down near the cave wall, his back facing it. He began to drift off to sleep when he noticed a worm body nudging itself closer to him.

"You don't mind if i lay here with you to keep you company, do you?" she said with a cheerful innocent voice.

**2.**

A tail blade sliced through the air and slammed into the stone where Spade was stand only a moment before.

"Almost to slow, Spade. Toxic is the best hand-to-hand fighter here, though his magical abilities are tragic." Flame said.

A claw swipe missed Spade's maw by only fractions of an inch.

"Hey, Watch it!" Spade yelled.

"Do you think that your opponent is going to watch it?" Toxic said, lunging at Spade with open jaws, seeping with poison.

Spade brought his wing around and smacked him accross the face, throwing him off balance for a moment giving him an opening to kick out his front leg making him fall face first on the cold floor. Spade turned to walk away, but Toxic spun to his frontlegs, kicking spade in the back of the head.

"Never show mercy to your opponent." Toxic said with a scowl. Toxic punched the exposed chest of the black dragon, causing a disgusting crunch. He placed a paw accross Spade's throat, and left his weight on his airway. With a swift movement he slashed his claws down Spade's face leaving three long gashes on his face.

"That is enough Toxic." Flame said forcefully.

Toxic growled at Spade as he lifted the younger dragon and threw him into the Stone wall.

**3.**

"It is time we depart." Said Rilian. The small cat sheathed a symetrical dagger with a steel handle.

"Are you sure that we shouldn't walk with you as an escort?" Slate asked.

"Shut up, stupid!" She whispered angrily."Its tradition that we fly over!" she growled elbowing him in the ribs.

"Its quite alright, Ms. Candice. His question is a valid one. You see, we are the unseen shadow. The whispers in the dark. We need no protection on the ground but in the air. That is where we need you." He said in a calm tone. "Alright soldiers, The dragon city awaits our arrival. Move swiftly. Become the shadows. Move in the living darkness. Control the black. but do not allow the opposite have merit. We rest at noon. GO!"

The ocelot legions all took off at once, some in the trees others on the ground, moving as a single unit in perfect silence. their ability to seemingly melt away into the shade of the trees and rocks was astounding.

"Try to keep up Candy." Slate said.

_Candy . . . Does that really bother me that much. . . Or do i almost kinda like it . . . Candice, snap out of it. . . . its Slate your talking about. You hate him._

"Candice? are you coming or not?" Slate yelled back at her.

"Uh yeah. Im coming"


	9. Something New

**Hey guys its Adam here. My brother had a Nice and simple funeral that all went smoothly. Well while we weregoing through his belongings we found a sketch pad filled with drawings of a white dragon with a single black stripe running the length of her body. The detail he had put into this single dragoness was unbelievable. Along with the pad was an idea for a book as a fanfiction combining Assassins Creed and Spyro.i may write it in the future for now enjoy.**

1.

"Come on Dad! Please, just let me go check on him." Serena pleaded.

"I already told you no." Flame said sternly. "I don't want you spending this much time with him. I don't trust black dragons."

"Thats not fair dad. You can't hate a dragon for his scales."

"Serena. You're too young to understand." He said.

The maroon Dragoness huffed at her father.

"King Caesar will be here an minute to examine you. If he and Rilian deem you worthy, then you truly are destined for greatness."

He stepped out of the room, Leaving his daughter to grumble in her own presence. She snarled and growled in frustration as she paced her room, Her temperature rising with each breath. She realized the smoke rising from her scales and only became more enraged. With a loud yell of frustration, she burst into flames. From behind her she heard the tapping of talons on her obsidian floor. She whipped her head around to face the unseen intruder but saw nothing. She stood on her hind legs and backed towards her corner. Suddenly from behind her two strong arms wrapped around her. But she wasn't afraid. She knew that the tail slowly twisting aroound her could only be her beloved Blackscaled angel.

"Hi Spade." She giggled.

"Hey sweetheart." He whispered in her ear. He spun her around to face him. That was when she spotted his bandages Covering his ribs.

"Oh my God, Are you okay?" She said placing her paw on the pressure wrap, causing him to cringe. "Oops. Sorry." She apologized sheepishly.

"Yeah I'm fine sweetheart." He cringed again, grabing his chest. "Well, it could be worse."

"Please Spade lay down. Just rest and heal up." Serena coaxed.

"Alright." he said with a sound of defeat.

"goodnight." She said with a caring smile. She laid down by his side,being very careful not to touch his fractured ribcage. She planted a kiss on his cheek and went to sleep. Spade let out a deep breath and relaxed into the cushions, but came to the realization that the pain in his chest was gone.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Serena shot to her feet and blushed madly as she refused to make eye contact with her angry father. Spade was much slower to awake but once his eyes were open his natural instincts took over as he fell off injto the shadows of the room and unknowingly left Serena to the words of her upset father all alone.

2.

Valencia and Leonidas layed comfortably on the grasses near the waterfall.

"Ok so what are we doing tomorrow." She said looking into the scarred face of the young tiger.

"As for offiicial plans, my sweet, I've none to my knowledge." he said to her

She let out a mock gasp "The great Prince Of The Tigers and Rightful Ruler Of The Pridelands And Jungle Of the Forgotten doesn't have a meeting, or something stupid like that? No plans whatsoever?"

"I made no such claim." He replied.

"But you said-"

"No Official or militant plans. I and my close friend Spade are planning a trip to his friends homeland. A relatively newly discovered land. A floating world of ice. The dragons born there are adapted to the envoirment. And when it was discovered I and Spade were on a trip to the oceans. In a freak we cut the trees in the area into what could be as closely described as and ellongated scale. The planks of carved wood were able to glide accross the water. We rode the waves. Like the mighty Seawings from long ago. After hours a rougue wave pushed me under the waves as a thick fog rolled in. He searched for me even searching under the water holding his breath for several minutes. He had been searching for nearly thirty minutes when he flew into a solid cliff of ice. I was washed up on the shore nearby. i was hypothermic. He saved me. I owe my life to him. But most importantly, we discovered that after we had brought our planks back on land, the glacier, we learned that we could take the planks down the side of the mountain. We were hoping to show our friends this adventure tommorow."

"Sounds fun." She said with a smile. About that time her listtle sister ran up to them.

"Come on Sissy. You promised you'd teach me how to dance."

Valencia sighed as she looked at the bright eyed little cub.

"Ok, fine, Lets go." She stood up and turned back to the prince. "I'll see you later."

3.

Night fell over the city as Spyro and his son walked outside the walls of the city.

"Alright Spade, we better get started if we want it to be ready."

"Sure thing dad." Spade said, re-adjusting the heavy bag slung over his shoulder. He and Spyro threw the large bags of sand on the ground. Spade set his foot down and felt through the earth around him. He slowly brought up the bed rock from deep in the earth, replacing what he removed with dirt from above it. Spyro meanwhile had begun melting the sand with fire and molding it into solid orbs. He flew off and retrieved the large stash of iron ore that they had been collecting over the past couple of weeks. Spade had lifted the durable bedrock to the surface but, was not powerful enough to shape it. Spade and Spyro traded jobs as planned. Spade began carefully drawing out the pure iron from the rocky chunks of ore leaving behind any sediment. Spyro flew above the extremely large rectangle of blackish-gray rock. Almost without effort, he smoothed out the stone and left a mirror-like surface under the light of the moons. Spade had purified the iron by the time Spyro was done.

"Now for the finishing touches." Spyro said.

He and Spade lifted the metal between them and forced the metal into a condensed ball by floating it between them and applying massive elemental pressure to both sides. They let the heavy ball fall to the ground. They raised thin pillars of stone throughout the black field. Spyro forced a strong gust of air at the pile of glass orbs, launching them into the air, each one falling onto a pillar and balancing there. He flew high above and drew in the light of the moon. A beam of pure light energy erupted from his jaws and shot into one of the orbs, causing it to emit rays of light. He repeated this until all of the orbs gleamed with light.

"Alright Son. I think its ready." Spyro said.

"Good. I hope the others like this."

"We can start tommorow. Sorry but you may have to postpone you trip to the glacier." Spyro said.

"You knew about that?!" Spade asked.

"Of course, And I also know about you and Serena."

Spade turned away from his father.

"She seems like a sweet girl." Spyro said, Placing a reassuring paw on his shoulder. "I like her. You two are a good match. But if i were you Son, I wouldn't tell your mother."

"Trust me, I wouldn't dream of it."

The two left their new creation behind them as they returned into the city.

"I always hated the boring way of learning to use the elements. I knew you would too." Sypro said.

"So instead you left me in the wild?" Spade said, with wisps of darkness floating over his scales. Spyro sensed his son's emotions building. Accomplishment from the build, Embarrasment of exposure, Happiness from acceptance, and anger of resentment. They were piling up quickly.

"As a matter of fact yes. Exactly that. And now look at you." Spyro said with a smile.

"True." Spade nodded.

"Anyways, I'm retty sure theguardians are going to hate this. But oh well."

"Alright, well lets get some sleep we have a big day tommorow." Spade said, Taking off into the sky. He landed on his rocky balcony. As he landed on the rock balcony, the golden crystals slowly moved to a dark shade of green then a deep blue. He curled up on his floor, listening to the low clanging of the dwarven forgemasters hard at work deep underground forging his friends their morning suprise.


	10. Sealed away

**Alright sorry for taking so long on the last chapter. I've been busy lately. Since i'm still working out the direction that my brother was taking I always need suggestions to which dragons you would like to see in the next chapter. please feel free to leave something in a message or the reviews.**

**1.**

"Goodmorning Sam." Acumulis said to the tired eyed dragoness in the dining hall. Since the Cheetahs and Tigers had arrived, the dining hall had been filled with feline soldiers each morning, Enjoying a buffet style meal. The candidates had taken advantage of this and enjoyed their own meals in the windows where they could avoid all of the crowding and noise down below, after the had gotten their food.

"Oh hey Ace." She yawned as she dropped a leg of a lamb onto her plate. "You're awfully happy this morning. Whats the deal?"

"Just woke up on the right side of the bed this morning. So do you want to walk with me to the fields today?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" She as she let out another big yawn.

"You slept right through announcements didn't you. We have to greet the Ocelots this morning at ten." He said.

"Well, what time is it?" she asked.

"About half past eight." He replied.

"Then lets enjoy our breakfast." She said with a tired smile, "So where are the others. Frost and Terra and Serena and The sisters, I mean?"

"The Tricia and Stella are out by the lake with Michael and Volt. Serena is taking a nap. She was up all night. I think Terra is out for a walk last time I checked. I'm sure Frost is somewhere." He said.

2.

"Come on a little sparring wont hurt." Stella pleaded with the orange dragon.

"Unless," Volt spoke, "You're afraid of her."

"I think he's scared sis. After all you are the strong one." Tricia teased.

"Okay, thats it." Michael said rather frustrated with the taunting. "Let's go Stel. You and me."

"Thats more like it." She said taking to a low center of gravity by lowering herself only inches above the ground.

He took a few steps back and lunged at her without warning. She rolled out of his way and shocked him with her tail as he skidded to a halt.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Move faster." Stella said with a laugh.

He lunged again but was once again zapped by the dragoness. He whipped around, Spewing flames from his jaws. His eyes darted around looking for her but never found their mark before she had swept his legs out from under him.

He swung his paws at her, but she was too fast for the large male. Finally she ducked under a swipe of his claws and tackled him from below. he went to get up but was stopped by an elegent paw against his chest.

"Alright fine. you got me." he surrendered.

"In honesty, dear, You never stood a chance." she said.

He turned to see Volt and Tricia laughing at his misfortune.

3.

Maul turned to face his master. The Khan had called him in but he hadn't know the reason. But something wasn't right. The look in the Kahn's eyes was not of fiery rage. It was black and empty.

Maul beat his paw across his matted chest. His master only looked on in silence. Two other bears walked in, Rah and Koga. As he looked at the bear on the Throne in front of him, He saw a shadowy figure of a fly-scale come from behind it.

"Maul?" The vapory figure asked.

Maul nodded in response.

"Good. I have something to show you." The figure said. Before any of the three bears could react, they were all taken hold of by a mysterious force. Three streams of blue energy flowed out of the figure's outstretched paw and into the bears. Each began to grow and deform. Their muscles rippled and stretched their skin. Icy crystals began to form on their backs. The figure stopped and released them from his mental grip. Each knelt before him and looked up with glowing blue eyes.

"Malefore." The figure thought.

"Yes, Liun?"

"The process worked on the bears, Nearly as well as the lions." Liun told his Father.

"The Wolf clans have melded seemlessly with the strength of shadow."

4.

_Candace, what are you doing?_ She asked herself. _Knock it of. Let go of his paw. You can't do this you hate him._

She whipped her hand away from Slate and distanced herself.

"Well then." He said.

She didn't respond. _There it is. Just get to the city and forget all of this ever happened._

The two descended to the ground out in front of the Ocelots, who had slowed their pace.

"Glad to see theat you made it home." Spyro said, slapping Slate on the back.

"We welcome the Anurai Tribe into our city. Please Rilian, bring your forces into the walls." Terrador said.

"You do understand that you don't have to say that everytime we arrive." Rilian said sternly, But his face softened as he said, "It is good to see you, Old friend. Now i wish greatly to meet the prophesied ones. I'm not one to believe those over glorified fortune tellings, " before finishing he recieved a sharp glance from Cyril.

"If i may finish, I am quite excited to meet such strong young ones."

"Spyro and his boy have invented quite the way to showcase their abilities. The games wil begin in half of the hour." Volteer said.

5.

"Alpha : Echo : Foxtrot." Spade called to his team as he hooked a claw around a glass ball. Slate turned around to recieve the throw. He juggle the ball with his back feet as he evaded a dive at him from Volt.

His sister slammed him from the side taking him to the ground. Frost picked up the ball on his wings and lofted the orb to Stella, who then had to force her way around her sister to keep moving down the court.

"To Ace!" Slate yelled. The mutant dragon flipped as the ball came to him kicking the ball with such power that it echoedthroughout the surrounding area for miles. a wall of water slowed the orb and was then halted by the water's transfer to a solid. Spyro kicked the wall sending the ball towards spade once more. Samantha settled and kicked the ball which landed in the curve of Serena's tail. With a whiplike motion the ball sailed past Spade despite his best effort.

"Point Spyro!" Leonidas shouted.

This game, (much like our game known as soccer) was played well into the night thanks to the lighted balls and reflective playing field.

"Come on dad. Win or lose. One more play."

"Your on." Spyro said. "Experience beats youth Spade."

"quit your stalling and kickoff."

Leonidas began a count down " 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . Kicko-"

He was cut short by a massive explosion. Chaos erupted as the Ferocious roars of Lions filled the darkened skies and Legions of wolves and bears clashed against the ever prepared ocelots. Steel smashed steel. Claw met tooth. Cheetahs drew their blades and flung themselves into war. Some perched on the walls bombarding the beasts with arrows. Tigers were the last to arrive inthe fray alng side all available elemental dragons.

THe Candidates, Spade, Serena And the High Dragon council were in the mix early on all was under control to a certain extent until five game changers landed on the ground nearby. Three bears shrouded in blue mist, A lion with every hair standing on end, and A shadowy figure of a wolf walked slowly towards the eleven chosen dragons.

Spade pulled his blood soaked claws from the body of a bear as he saw Serena thrown into a tree black a dark wolf. Slate , Terra aand the twins fought a stange lion and two more bears occupied the ice candidates, volt, Sam and Ace.

Spyro pulled Feral soldiers to their knees with the pure energy of gravity. The Guardians spent no time on any single soldier but moved as a single unit systematicly slaughtering oncoming soldiers. Cynder let out a screch, flooring many Bears and lions. Spade took of through the air to Serena. He was cut short by a sturdy punch to the jaw. He fell to theground and wen to stand again but was quickly put back down by a horned knee to the stomach leaving a nasty wound and forcing the air from his body. A spiky gripwrapped around his throat and lifted him. when he opened his eyes he saw the face of fear itself. Malefore was about to kill him. All he could think about was how painful the next few moments would be.

"Oh stop your mindless worry you worthless wretch." The purple monster said. "If i were to kill you now your father's fury would be boundless and i would surely die. however, If you are simply controlled," Malefore dropped himon a slab of rock. A black crystal began slowly closing around Spade. He felt the strength pulle from him as he struggled for breath.

The last he Heard was the Demonic laughter of a Villian that had been graced with a victory. Spade, Unable to moved or breath slowly closed his eyes and thought of his mother, His father, Slate and Serena as he slipped into unconcioussness.

To be Continueed


End file.
